


The Girl From Last Night

by Fic_Master924



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, Gayness, Getting to Know Each Other, Human AU, I REPEAT AGED UP, Lumity, Luz is a good bad influence, No Smut, Party, Strangers to Lovers, Stuck up, Wait I’m gay?, boschlow, first au, light mention of underage drinking depending on where you live, shitty boyfriend, yes I made Matt amity’s boyfriend and I hate every second of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Master924/pseuds/Fic_Master924
Summary: Amity Blight is a strict, hard working, fun repulsing, 16 year old girl that likes to sit in her room and study. One day, she’s convinced by her friends to actually go to a party. Little does she know, she’ll meet someone who’s gonna change her whole life.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House), Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 134
Kudos: 534





	1. Chapter 1

Amity Blight was not a "fun" type of girl. She mostly sat in her room doing homework, studying for an upcoming test, or going over notes for a test that hadn't even been announced yet. Her friends and boyfriend would often urge her to go out and have "real fun", but this was her version of fun. They just didn't get it. Nobody did. Not even her older twin siblings. She was content with this. Her life was fine the way it was, and nobody could tell her otherwise. 

It was a brisk, autumn morning. Amity's eyelids peaked open at the piercing sound of her alarm. She emitted an irritable groan into her pillow, not particularly desiring to wake up.Upon mental obstruction, she finally found the little motivation in her to sit up. Following a tired yawn, the young student made her way to her dresser to prep herself for the day.

Amity got dressed into her already laid out, freshly ironed uniform, tidied her hair, and moped to the breakfast table. There, her sibling sat, already noshing on breakfast.

"Morning Mittens!" Her siblings greeted in unison. Amity shot them her casual morning death glare before sitting down and being plated breakfast by one of her maids. Somewhere along the lines of Amity's childhood, Edric and Emira had gifted her with that witless nickname. She scorned them with every use of it, but it never did her any good. Only the fed the flame that was the Blight twins.

"Well you seem chipper as ever." Emira snickered, biting off another piece of her toasted raisin bread.

"Bite me." Amity growled, too tired for her sibling's routinely taunt. She had spent most of the night being entranced by the new Azura book that had just been released. Azura was a popular fantasy novel series about witches and wizards and adventure. Nobody really knew she read it because it was mostly meant for kids. If anyone found out, she'd be mocked, and that was last thing she needed.

"Ouch, snippy!" Edric shook his head in "disappointment". Suddenly, Amity wasn't so hungry.

"Ya know what, I think I'll skip breakfast today." Amity announced as she let out a vexed sigh. The teen picked up her barely touched dish, and gently placed it in the sink. She then grabbed her bag that laid next to her chair, and hurried out the door.

Amity had an ample amount time to spare before she needed to be in class, so she did what any other 21st century teen did in their free time. She went to the school library.

Amity opened up the schools large thin doors that towered over her, stepping steadily onto the library's light grey carpet.

"Good morning Miss Blight." An older brunetteman called from behind the front desk.

"Morning Gary.” Amity's gave the librarian a small wave and smile before making her way to her normal sector. What many also didn't know about Amity was that she had uncovered a secret room in the depths of the libraries romance section, in which she inhabited as her own. When she wasn't in her room, or school, she was there. Usually she would read Azura in the hideaway but she couldn't resist the temptation of reading it as soon as she could.

Amity inconspicuously examined her surroundings. She had to be sure nobody could see her. This usually wasn't a problem though, considering nobody really hung out in the library. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she reached out to pull on the secret book that would open up her hideaway.

"Romance reader too, huh?" A friendly voice uttered from Amity's left side. Amity jumped out of her skin, scared senseless by this stranger that seemed to pop out of thin air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The girl apologized. Amity took a moment to inspect this new face.The girl had perfectly tanned skin, short dark brown hair, and light hazel eyes.Judging by the penitent look she was giving Amity, she was most likely not an asshole.

"It's no problem." Amity assured stiffly.

"I'm..." Amity didn't quite catch what came next for she had just received a message on her phone.She scanned it quickly.

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere." Amity excused herself, hastily making her way out the library, leaving the girl behind her standing in dismay. 

Amity didn't mean to be rude, but she really did need to be somewhere. Ok, maybe it wasn't super urgent,but she had to be there none the less. Amity headed down to one of the main halls, and stood by one of the lockers. After a few minutes of waiting, a lean girl with bright magenta hair came bursting threw the doors.

"Amity great, your here!" The ecstatic teen shrilled as she approached.

"What was so important you needed to call me down here for?" Amity asked in a deadpan tone.

"So basically, there's this party and...“

"Boscha, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to a party!" Amity cut Boscha off, knowing where this going. After all, they had this conversation almost weekly.

"Ok ok, but hear me out...everyone, and I mean everyone is going to this! Even the bookworms and geeks are going!" Bocsha stated, her tone desperate.

"Well I'm not everyone!" Amity argued bitterly. "And who even uses stereotypes like that in real life.." she muttered under her breath.

"But this could be..."

"No! End of discussion." Amity hissed, turning her back against Boscha and walking to homeroom. Amity figured she might well just head to class early, since clearly she wasn't getting peace anywhere else.

Amity found herself sitting in class, listening to the lecture her English teacher was going off about. At times like this, she really just ran on autopilot, writing down notes and not even taking in what her teacher was saying. It didn't really effect her performance, since she would just study her notes twice as hard.

From the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she'd seen someone staring at her. Amity slowly spun her head around to see that girl from the library inspecting her own paper. Her eyes drifted upwards, locking with Amity's. The girl flashed Amity a light smile, and then turned back to her paper.As Amity whippedher head back around, she couldn't help but feel a sharp warmth rise to her cheeks. She must of looked like a weirdo, staring at someone she didn't even know. Blocking out her anxious thoughts, Amity began to focus back on the lesson.

The first half of the school day seemed to pass by in seconds.Now it was time for another torturous lunch. Amity sulked over to her normal lunch table. Thesound of intolerableteens clanged against her eardrums as the noise echoed throughout the cafeteria.  


"Heyyy babe!" A boy with maroon, dark brown hair greeted as Amity sat down.

"Hello Mattholomule.." Amity grumbled to her boyfriend as she sat down.

"I've told you this before, call me Matt." Matt told Amity in a nonchalant tone, slithering his putrid arm over her shoulder. Amity felt like shriveling beneath his touch. Truth be told, she couldn't stand her boyfriend. Absolutely despised him. The thing was, his family was rich, and her family was rich, so she didn't really have a choice but to say yes when he asked her out.Now she was stuck in this dead relationship with a big headed, smug neanderthal. She knew he didn't even care about her as well, just used her family name as a trophy.

"So did Boscha tell you about the party tonight?" Matt asked, finally taking arm offAmity's shoulder, and biting into his hot dog.

"Yeah, and I told her I'm not going." Amity answered impassively, jabbing her salad with her fork.

"Oh cmon babe, everyone's.."

"..gonna be there, I know." Amity groused, wishing she could be talking about absolutely anything else. "You can moan and groan all you want. I'm not going!"

"Killjoy.." Matt mumbled beneath his breath, knowing his girlfriend would hear. His words burned vengeful fire in the pit of Amity's stomach. Only in her dreams could she tell him off for being such a piece of shit. By the end of her rant, she'd punch him in the face with so much pent up force, it would leave a mark for the rest of his puny, pathetic life. Of course, it was only a fantasy. A fantasy that dwindled in her thoughts every time she looked at his rat-like face.

The school day couldn't have ended soon enough. Amity walked along the sanded path, her boots feeling like cement with every step. Amity retraced the events of that day in her mind, much like she did every other day she walked home from school. Most days, the events were the same. Bocsha would rave about some party, Amity would be miserable in class, Matt would complain about not going to whatever party, and then she'd be miserable in class again. It was rare to go any other way.

The thing was, today was slightly different. She'd had a small incident with that girl from the library. She'd caught Amity staring at her, and instead of giving her disgusted, weirded out look, she smiled. For some reason, Amity couldn't get that same smile out of her head. It was friendly, and sincere, and kind. Nobody had smiled at her that way in a long time. It made Amity wonder more who this peculiar girl was. She tried reconciled the memory of the girl saying her name, but she never heard it. No matter, Amity would most likely never interact with her again. One less person to make her life miserable. With that, the girl with the smile was pushed out of Amity's head for good. Well, mostly for good.

Soon enough, Amity arrived at Blight Manor. Immediately, she sped up to her room, ignoring her siblings that would berate her about not taking the limo home. Honestly, she didn't take it because of them. It would just be a short car ride of teasing and ridicule, and no escape. Why bother with that when she could easily walk. Her house wasn't very far after all, and it was usually the most relaxing part of her day.

Amity settled in her room, dropping her backpack next to her desk and pulling out her notes. Great, another night of pure studying.   


**_______**

It was around 10pm when Amity opened her heavy eyelids to the sound of her phone ringing. She smacked her dry lips together as she scanned her surroundings. Her books and notes scatteredmessily along her desk, and her pen had all fallen on the floor. She figured she must have fallen asleep while studying. Her phone continued to buzz aggressively. Amity looked at the name on the screen. Boscha.

“Hello?” Amity spoke huskily as she answered her phone.

“I know you said you weren’t coming to the party but..”

“Bocsha!!” Amity hollered fumingly.

“I also know you don’t like me very much but I like you, and I just want to see you have fun for ONCE in your life.” Boscha’s determined voice muffled from the large crowd of repugnant teens. Amity would’ve protested this had she not been studying right before she fell asleep.

“Bos...”

“Just once Amity Blight! One party! If you hate it, I will never mention a party to you ever again.” Boscha promised, her voice willing and slightly slurred. Most likely from indulging on one to many drinks. But beside that, Boscha just made the offer of never trying to convince Amity to go to a party ever again. That would be one less intolerable part of her day, plus it was just one party. How hectic could it get?”

“Never again?” Amity asked, making sure Boscha was serious.

“Never again.” Boscha confirmed, a light hiccup erupting from her breath.

“Fine, I’ll go to this one party!” Amity finally agreed, already starting to feel regret wash over her.

“Really! This is huge!” Boscha squealed loudly into the mic.

“DONT!!” Amity paused for a moment to take deep breath. “...don’t, make me regret this!” She warned, her teeth gritting.

“Sorry..just can’t believe it! Ok, I’m gonna send Matt your way. Wear something nice!” Bocsha chirped before hanging up the phone.

“I’m gonna regret this...” Amity groaned to herself as she smacked her hands against her face.

Amity made her way over to her walk in closet. She eyed the many outfits her mother and sister had bought for her at some point. They were all sickening.

“This is so pointless...” Amity muttered provocatively. Her eyes then caught notice to something not completely hideous

Amongst all the blinding, brightly colored shirts, there was a long black shirt with a light grey tie around the center. It’s sleeves drooped along the elbows and it had another light grey stripe around the collar. Amity pulled it off it’s hanger, and threw it on her bed. She then went over to her dresser and pulled out some light magenta leggings. After, she grabbed some black heeled boots with golden buckles.

After dressing into the attire she had picked out, Amity inspected herself in the mirror. She let out a satisfied hum, astoundingly pleased with the way she looked.With the ping of of her phone, Amity headed down to the front of her house where Mattholomule waited. Amity hopped into the passengers seat, scowling at Matt as his pupils moved up and down Amity’s figure.

“I can’t believe your coming to a party.” Matt remarked smugly, turning his attention to the road.

“Don’t get used to it.”

**_______**

After a long, grueling car ride of pure silence, the two teens arrived at this “party”. Amity stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She observed the house, though it seemed more like a large shack. It seemingly wasn’t very big, and it was quite odd shaped as well. The house was rounded for the most part. It had beige bricks that most likely barely climbed up around 2 stories, it’s roof checkered blue tiles, and it had a stretched rectangular chimney that added around 3 feet. There seemed tobe a small little shed clinging to the side of the house as well.

As for the location, the house was located on a hill, somewhere in the middle of the woods. Below the steephill was a leisurely looking beach with mystical, transparent blue waters. Amity guessed if there was any place to have a secluded party, this would be it.

Matt and Amity walked to the front door. Red cups and paper plates were already strewed along the dried out lawn. Amity wasn’t surprised that other teens lacked proper house etiquette, especially ones of her age.The two walked into the house, and it was surprising bigger in the inside than it appeared on the outside. The room reeked of sweat and beer. Amity scoffed as she watched intoxicated mindless toddlers run around the bouts of the house.

“I’m gonna get us some drinks.” Matt addressed Amity with a wink as he went off towards the kitchen. No doubt she wouldn’t see him the rest of the night.

“Ams! Your here!” Boscha greeted cheerfully. She seemed to only be a little tipsy, which was better than Amity expected.

“Yes, now when can I leave?” Amity queried seriously despite Boscha simply laughing it off.

“Oh cmon, this is supposed to be fun! At least try a little.” Boscha begged drawing out her bottom lip. Amity eyed her hesitantly before letting out a sigh.

“Ugh fine.” Amity agreed sourly. “What do you even do at a party for fun” She then asked raising a brow.

“Cmon! I’ll show you!” Bocsha smiled as she grabbed Amity by the hand, pulling her into a room with a bunch of dancing idiotic homo sapiens. At the front of the room stood a DJ, an older looking woman with bright orange hair having the time of her life. She bopped to the rhythm of the music she played with astounding vigor.

“When did DJ’s get so old?” Amity thought to herself as continued to get dragged to the midst of the dance floor. Boscha stopped simply starred at Amity, expecting get to know exactly what to do, amity of course, did not.

“So...now what?” Amity asked, shrugging her shoulders.

“Basically you just dance.” Boscha disclosed briefly.

“Like...in front of people?” Amity asked, her brows furrowed discomfortingly.

“Yes dumb dumb!” Boscha chuckled lightly. Amity could feel her body tense as Boscha began to swing her hips to the beat. Boschas eyes opened, her pupils lightly drifted to the side and expanded widely.

“What! What is it!?” Amity asked, catching sight ofthe petrified expression Boscha’s face had become accustomed to.

“Willow.” Boscha peeped out, her finger pointing to the direction behind her. Amity turned around to see Willow, a girl with short blue hair and glasses, talking to her friend Augustus. Amity had known that Boscha had a crush on Willow but didn’t realize she got this freaked out at her sight.

“Why don’t you just talk to her?” Amity asked gesturing out her hand.

“I don’t know...” Bocsha muttered twiddling her fingers.

“Just talk to her.” Amity said with a smirk. Watching Boscha be flustered was definitely the most comical part of her night.

“I can’t just...”

“Yes you can!” Amity interrupted, lightly shoving Boscha towards the harmless looking girl. Boscha let out another hopeless squeak, as she fought against Amity’s push.

“If I can come to party, you can talk to a girl!” Amity argued, her tone calm yet somewhat supportive. Boscha looked to Willow one more time before putting on her most determined face.

“Your right! I’m gonna go do it!” Boscha announced assertively. “Who knew you could be such a good wing woman.” She then addedas she elbowed Amity’s shoulder. Amity’s eyes widenedprofusely, before narrowing.

“Whatever..” Amity frowned as Boscha walked over towards Willow, a little pep in her step. And now, Amity was all alone. The crowd was getting bigger and Amity was getting restless. Shoulders and hands began to surround her, making her feel somewhat claustrophobic. She had to get out of there now, at least to somewhere more spacious.

After pushing and shoving away a sea of drunken teens, Amity found herself outside. There were still a sizable amount of kids but at least their was more space, She then caught sight of Matt who seemed to be talking to some random group of other kids. If he turned around, he would most likely strike a conversation with Amity, and she very much didn’t want that. As she watched his head turn in almost slow motion, Amity thought quickly. Her eyes averted to the shed she had seen earlier, and made a bolt for it.

With the door slamming behind her, Amity finally felt herself catch her breath.

“Thank god.” She muttered to herself.

“Looking for an escape too, huh?” A familiar voice asked rhetorically. Amity’s voice hitched as she turned around to see none other than the girl from the library. Her hand fell over her now beating heart as she clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at the stranger.

“Sure do like sneaking up on people don’t you?” Amity sneered.

“Technically I was in here first.” The girl objected, a smile reeling at her lips.Amity felt her cheeks muster up a light blush.

“Right...sorry...” Amity apologized rubbing her arm. She looked up to the girl, who was most definitely smiling at her. A flood of embarrassment suddenly washed over her. She still didn’t know her name. “I don’t know if you said it earlier today, but I didn’t catch your name.” Amity looked towards the shed tools as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“I figured you didn’t hear.” The girl chortled as she reached out a hand. “I’m Luz. Luz Noceda.” She then said, a bright smile plastered on her face. Amity’s eyes widened. There were still teens that greeted formally? Despite being bewildered by this, Amity’s expression softened as her hand grasped Luz’s. Her skin was warm.

“Amity. Amity Blight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this is a series. Yes, this is my first AU. Sorry if you get offended by teens drinking but it happens, sorry to say. On that note, I’m hoping you enjoyed. I’ll update when I update. Most likely you’ll get at least 1 every two weeks. Probably more. Anyway, I’ll see you all next time. Stay safe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some hefty convincing, Luz and Amity head out to their first destination.

"So..." Luz uttered as she withdrew her hand from Amity's. "..you also like hanging out in creepy dark sheds?" Amity would've thought that remark was sarcastic but the jovial expression on Luz's face said otherwise.

"Not particularly." Amity answered, a bit unsettled. "What are you even doing in here?" The young teen raised a brow as she crossed her arms discontentedly.

"As much as I love a good party," Luz started, her tone good humored. "It was getting a bit...overwhelming." The Latina then admitted, despondently rubbing her hand against her opposing arm. Though not knowing this girl long, Amity would've never guessed she'd be one to get overwhelmed.

"Yeah, I get that." Amity frowned, being a bit dejected herself. For a moment, silence towered over the two.

"Anyway, what brings you over to cobertizo de Luz?" Luz asked, breaking the silence, and dampened mood with her sprightly tone.

"What?" Amity asked, her Spanish lacking.

"The shed." Luz informed briefly, her head nodding as it gestured towards the room they currently settled in.

"Right, I was hiding from..." Amity paused knowing this girl was a complete stranger. She didn't need to elucidate anything. "...nothing." Amity answered evasively, her eyes meeting the floor.

"Ohh I get it." Luz announced as she raised her pointer finger to the air.

"Get....what?” Amity's asked muddled, her eyes glancing back at Luz.

"That your one of those girls that's closed off and mopey. You pretend everything's fine when your miserable in reality. Kind of a cliche arc if you ask me, but I guess...."

"Wait, a second I'm not......you don't..." Amity stammered neurotically, unsure of what to say next, or what was even happening.

"No no, it's fine. I get it." Luz closed her eyes as she motioned her palms out in front of her chest.

"Ok listen...Luz. My life is fine. You don't even know me!" Amity asserted growing quite defensive of herself.

"But I'd like too"

"What?" Amity's voice came out almost in a breathless whisper. Her eyes widened, as she was most certainly not expecting that kind of response.

"Listen, you like hanging in sheds. I like hanging in sheds. It's clearly a match made in heaven." Luz stated, her arms crossing as a grin teased her lips. 

Amity couldn't believe what she was hearing. This random girl walks in and thinks she knows everything about her, and then implies that they be friends! She was completely sincere about all this too! Was she mental, or at the least bit joking?!

"Ok your delusional." Amity scoffed, her hands finding her hips as her eyebrows narrowed irritably.

"Am I, cause I think we're gonna be ger-aTe friends." Luz smiled perkily as she clicked her tongue.

"I beg to differ." Amity replied in a deadpan tone. Luz chuckled lightly, making Amity feel warmth cower in her chest.

"I like you." Luz gave Amity a lopsided smile, her gaze softening. Amity's eyes drew open profusely. Something about this girl made her heart rate speed up. Her sweet, simple voice, the way her smile lit a small flame in Amity's chest, the way her eyes were glistening as she looked at her. Amity felt her lips twitch as her brows furrowed.

"You shouldn't." Amity spurred out coldly. With that, Amity opened the shed entrance and walked off, the door lightly slamming behind her.

**_______**

After a few minutes of aimlessly wondering through the woods, Amity found herself standing in the middle of the beach that stood at the bottom of the house's steep hill. A light breeze blew through Amity's dyed teal hair as she walked up to the edges of the rolling tide. She sat down, the water barely reaching her feet as it approached. She let out a remorseful sigh as she thought of her interaction with Luz.

She was only being nice. Why did Amity have to be so callous. Sure, Luz was kinda crazy but, still. She was the most kind crazy person Amity had ever met. She was kinda charming in a way. Amity knew she didn't have the strength to try and befriend her. It's not that she knew she couldn't be forgiven, it was the fact that Amity was just bad with people. Maybe one day, when she was ready, she'd try talking to Luz again. One day. For now, all she could do was stare out into the mesmerizing ocean, alone.

"Beautiful isn't it..."

"Sure is." Amity responded hypnotically, her eyes soon widening in realization. She turned her head to see Luz, staring out into the ocean, her eyes half lidded, and smile content.

"Luz!" Amity squeaked, her body retaliating slightly.

"Hya!" Luz averted her eyes to Amity, a buoyant smile on her face.

"How did you get down here so fast!? I didn't hear you behind me!" Amity exclaimed, her glance soon adjusting to many pieces of grass embedded in Luz's now messy'd hair.

"Well I certainly didn't see you sitting down here and try to slide down the rocky, grassy, overly steep hill for faster results, if that's what you were implying." Luz chuckled hysterically, her left eye lightly twitching as she brushed the twigs and grass from her sullied locks. Amity couldn't help but relinquish the petite giggle that bubbled in her throat. As she peaked her eyes open, she could see Luz smiling fondly at her. The water reflecting in her hazel eyes, shone brightly as they locked with Amity's amber ones.

"Your a bit of a weirdo, arnt you?" Amity asked, a smile still immersing from her lips.

"Luz Noceda, world class weirdo at your service." Luz pronounced humbly as she stood up and bowed. She then sat back down next to Amity, a goofy grin plastered across her face. Amity, who was failing to stifle another giggle, suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Her smile faded, as she turned to the teen beside her.

"Listen Luz, I'm sorry I was being.."

"...a cliche over dramatic closed off edgy girl, pushing away anyone who'sslightly nice to her." Luz cut Amity off, a smirk sprawling.

"You can stop doing that..." Amity grumbled sourly.

For a moment the two stared out in the open ocean, the tides sweeping in and out as the moonlight bounced off of its glistening waters.

"You wanna get outta here?" Luz asked abruptly as she swiveled her head to meet Amity's staggered gaze.

"What!" Amity yelped anxiously, quite nonplussed by the question.

"Seriously! What if we left the party and did something? Just you and me!" Luz entreated, an untamed fire glinting in her eyes.

That's crazy. I barely know you." Amity objected, her brows furrowing at this unfathomable notion. 

"And what better way to get to know someone than by having an awesome late night adventure with them!" Luz grinned guilefully with a wink as her extended thumb and pointer finger swooped from her waist up.

Amity was aghast for words. Who wouldn't be? She was being invited by a total stranger to go out to who knows where, and do who know what!

"Yeah no, that's not happening." Amity smiled compulsively as she rose to her feet, now beginning to pace in a direction away from this unhinged girl. With the sound of feet stumbling among the sand behind her, Amity could tell she was being followed. It wasn't long before Amity was ignoring incompetent fellow student that reared at her side. 

"But it could be fun!" Luz whined, her shoulders slumping as she walked.

"Pass."

"I'll bring you back!"

"Still pass."

"I'll be your best friend." Luz smirked slyly, her voice low.

"Well in that case yes!"Amity's eyes popped open as she made little melodramatic jazz hands.

"Really?!" Luz grinned widely, her hands clasping as her posture straightened. 

"No!" Amity shouted bitterly, her eyes rolling as she stamped on into the forest.

"You know, you could use a best friend like me. I've been told I'm very energetic." Luz puffed out her chest as she pointed her thumb towards herself.

"Oh, I'm very aware." Amity groused, her temper growing short. She was forced to stop waking as Luz had just jumped in front her. The palms of Luz's hands stuck out towards Amity's front, blocking her from moving on. 

"As much as I love the banter we got going on, it's not getting us anywhere." Luz pointed out in the least condescending way possible

"There is no us." Amity growled, stepping aside to move past the stubborn girl.

"But....there could be." Luz stated, also stepping to the side to barricade Amity's path once more.

"You.."

"Just here me out. You could turn around, go back to whatever you were running from, or you could come with me and maybe have the best night of your life."

Amity was ready to respond with most snippy, unnerving, seething retaliation she could dish out, but something stopped her. It was that fiery look in this girls eyes, her hazel iris's firing daggers of relentless vibrancy into Amity's. That stupidly trusting cheeky grin that wiped across her face, making her light dimples poke through her soft looking skin. It made the obstinate student kind of want to stick around. And then, there was the other thing. Amity really didn't want to go back. What was waiting for her there anyway? Matt? Boscha, who was surely getting her flirt on with Willow? No thanks. Really, anything could be better than going back to them. What did Amity really have to lose? Another than possibly a kidney...

"Ok..." Amity whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Luz blinked, unsure if she was hearing this girl correctly.

"I said ok. I'll go with you." Amity piped up, her just as baffled eyes striking Luz's.

"R..really?" Luz chortled, her breath running short.

"Well your right. I really don't want to go back." Amity's admitted, her head shaking faintly. "So I figure..why not take a chance for once. I mean I'm already out here. At a party of all places. Might as well run off with a compete stranger." Amity couldn't tell if she was being cynical or not, but either way, this was happening.

"Well in that case..." Luz enthused, starlight gleaming in her eyes. "...I know the perfect place to get started!" Amity took a deep breath. Yep, she was really doing this.

"Lead the way."

**_______**

It was quiet for the most part. The two girls had been driving through their small town for a short time now, and yet not a single syllable had been uttered. Amity figured Luz would've stricken up some dull witted conversation by now, but she was quiet as a mouse. The corner of Luz's eyes moderately shifted towards Amity, once again catching her in the act of staring.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Luz asked, her focus adjusting back on the road. Amity froze for a moment, her eyes widening as a heavy warmth rushed to her cheeks.

"I..um..I was just.." Amity swallowed. "...wondering where we were going." She sputtered uneasily.

"That's a surprise." Luz winked cunningly.Amity hummed in response, still a bit sheepish. 

There it was again, that bitter silence that hung over the car. This of course gave Amity time to ponder the situation she had inserted herself into. She was in a car, with a...stran...new acquaintance, and had no idea where they were off too. Yep, that couldn't go terribly wrong in any way. Now that Amity thought about it, she really hadn't seen Luz before that day.

"Hey Luz, why haven't I ever seen you around school before? I'm sure I would've at least noticed you if you were there long." Amity queried reservedly.

"Oh would you now?" Luz teased, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"You know what I meant..." Amity muttered, her face flushing a pale crimson.

"Well, I've been in town with my mom and step mom for about a week, but my first day at Hexide Academy was today." Luz gladly explained, light glances shifting between the road and Amity as she spoke.

"How're you liking the town so far?"

"Well I spent the first week venturing around, seeing what this place was made of. So, it's mostly pretty boring as you must know, but..." Luz paused, her eyes darting back to the teal haired teen before her, giving her a enticed stare that sent a shiver down Amity's spine.

"I'll say, I definitely like this town more than I did yesterday."

With an even mightier blush drawing near, Amity could feel her heart pacing faster than normal.Was...was that flirting?With all the romance books Amity had read, it would seem as though it was flirting. Though, she wouldn't exactly know, she had never been truly flirted with, unless she counted that pig of a boyfriend she had. 

"Is..is that why you were at that party? To find something interesting?"

"Oh, I threw the party." Luz replied nonchalantly.

"What!" Amity shrilled in disbelief.

"Well, I mean it wasn't supposed to be a huge party....." Luz went on explaining how her step mother convinced her to host a gathering, since her mom was gonna be stuck in a shift at the hospital. Then how word got out, and soon everyone was going. There wasn't supposed to be alcoholic beverages, but some other student brought them in. Then to make matters worse, her step mom popped out her DJ equipment instead of shutting down the party. Luz had to get away, so she hid in her shed. Of course, Amity knew the rest of that story. As Luz said all this, her tone remained completely unphased. Amity on the other hand was stupefied.

"So your saying you left your own party, to hang out with me, a girl you just met in a shed?" Amity had to be sure her ears weren't deceiving her.

“Give me a little credit,.......I met you at the library this morning." Luz huffed, her chin tilting upwards for a moment.

"Right." Amity muttered scornfully.

"Anyway, looks like we're here." Luz exclaimed, the car stopping as she did so. Amity's eyes averted to the building they were stationed in front of.

"Party.....City. You took me.....to Party City?" Amity asked thoroughly.

"Well yeah! It's a good place to let your hair down." Luz nodded beaming a proud smile. Amity took another glance at the facility. There were no inner lights piercing through the few sizable windows, and the usually brightly lit words above the entrance doors were dull.

"It's also closed if you hadn't noticed." Amity indulged, already pulling the previously unbuckled seatbelt strap across her torso.

"Oh....well then we're definitely going in." Without haste, Luz opened her car door and eagerly sprinted towards the entrance. Amity, who was processing what Luz had just said, jumped out of the car frantically.

"Hold on a minute," Amity started, slapping away Luz's hand that reached for the front door's handle . "I agreed to go out with you, not commit felonies with you!"

"Well the funny thing about that is..."

"The point is....I'm not doing this!" Amity snapped, her arms crossing as she whipped her body back towards the car. It was the tiny sound of keys clanging as they turned against the stores metallic locks that drew back Amity's attention. As she swerved back around, now seeing that Luz had already opened the doors.

"How did you..." Amity's mouth hung ajar at this bewildering sight.

"Well my step mom taught me that sometimes lazy employees leave small spare keys above the doors so they don't have to remember to bring them. Mostly speaking because she, and most of her other coworkers did so. I checked and there it was.” Luz informed as she stepped into the building.

"Luz get back here!" Amity harshly whispered, suddenly not wanting to draw any attention from unsuspecting civilians passing by. There of course were none, it being a bit past 11pm.

"What was that Amity? You’ll have to come inside so I can hear you!” Luz shrugged her shoulders as she breezed through the store.

“Dammit Luz!” Amity mumbled under breath, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she crossed over into the dimly lit room. Amity could hear Luz’s faint humming as she wandered through the bouts of the aisles. It was too dark for Amity to see the Latina, so she had to rely Luz’s noisy antics to keep tabs on where she may be. It then occurred to Amity that she had a phone that had an equipped flashlight.

As she flipped on her flashlight, Amity could now see an abundance of costumes. They ranged from Spider Man to farm animals to whatever else kids where into these days. It was then that a particular costume that caught Amity’s eye. It was this white dress with a lilac purple patch on it. Though she could only see a portion of it, there seems to be a bright yellow star on the patch’s center. Above the plastic wrapped dress, the picture of the full costume, modeled by some kid, was displayed on a piece of cardboard. It was labeled “The Good Witch Azura: Azura Costume”

“Woah! People make these?!” Amity whispered intriguingly under her breath, hurriedly picking up the costume to observe it better.

“Ooo what’s that?” Luz asked, suddenly hovering over Amity’s shoulder. Following a loud yip, Amity felt her grip loosen from the costume, making a minor ‘smack’ sound as it hit the floor.

“Sorry.” Luz apologized, body clenching as she did so. Her eyes fell to the floor, now catching sight of the fallen object that Amity had been holding. The courteous teen bent over, picking up the plastic wrapped costume. Upon further inspection of this item, Amity could see Luz’s eyes shoot open.

“Azura..” Luz murmured, her impartial tone

undecipherable. Amity felt herself shriveling into a pit of nonexistence. This was the end. Her reputation would surely be tarnished. She could forget about ever making any real friends down the road. She had to clear her name. Fast!

“I swear it’s not...I wasn’t..”

“I LOVE AZURA!!” Luz squealed, her hands clutching the costume tightly to her chest. Amity could feel her pounding heart surge a wave of electricity throughout her shaking body.

“You...love...Azura?” Amity repeated, the concept of another girl her age loving the same “kids” book as her still seeping into her mind.

“It’s my favorite book series of all time!!” Luz said, letting the costume fall once again to the floor and gripping Amity’s shoulders.

Amity was a bit taken back by this. She never thought that anyone in high school could possibly admire the Azura series as much as she did, but there Luz was, standing there passionately bantering to Amity about how she loved the novels. Was her heart always beating this fast? She couldn’t recall. 

After absentmindedly rambling about her favorite Azura moments for a short while, Luz took notice to the lack of response she was getting from the girl before her.

“Amity? You in there?” Luz asked, the grip on Amity’s shoulder somewhat tightening. Amity flinched slightly at the sudden attention called to her.

“I’ve just never met anyone my age that was into Azura.” Amity’s eyes glazed over Luz’s, a small smile pulling at her lips.

“Me neither.” Luz softly whispered, them being so close and all.There was this sudden warmth radiating between them. Amity couldn’t quite place it but the look in Luz’s was just different. Nobody had ever looked at her with much fondness, and enthrallment. At least, that’s what Amity it thought was. Maybe it was in her head but there was something about this girl that made her feel a certain way.

It wasn’t long before the Amity’s besotted gaze on Luz became more drawn to their position. Luz’s eyes fell wide for a moment as she noticed Amity’s awareness to their predicament. Luz’s hands frantically left Amity’s shoulders.

“We should leave.” Amity cleared her throat, now tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The slight disappointment that fell on Luz’s face was unmistakable.

“But we just got here!” The Latina moped, her voice whiny like a toddler that didn’t want to be put to bed.

“Yeah and if you haven’t noticed, we’re kinda still committing a public offense.” Amity scowled as she crossed her arms.

“That’s all part of the adventure!” Honestly, this “hangout” was starting to feel more like babysitting a rugrat.

“We’re leaving.” Amity commanded, boots slapping against glossy concrete floor as she made for the exit. If for one second Luz thought Amity was gonna stay, she was out of her...

“So you don’t wanna try on the Azura costume?” Luz asked in the manipulative, cunning tone. Amity paused, her ears perked, and shoulders clenching.

“That’s....foolish.” Amity choked out, her voice cracking.

“So you haven’t thought of role play before?” Even without looking at her, Amity could see the sharp smirk creeping on Luz’s face.

“Even if I did, that costume is for 9-13 year olds.” Amity prudishly demurred.

“Well then it’s a good thing I have a 12 years olds body!” With that, the sounds of tearing plastic rung in Amity’s ears. Her head spun around to see Luz, pulling the costume from out of its packaging.

“What are you doing!” Amity asked frantically, watching as Luz heaved the dress over her head.

“What does it look like I’m doing.” Luz grunted, clearly having underestimated the size of the outfit.

“Arn’t you like, 16?!” Amity pressed, her brow sternly raised.

“Yes but who cares? It’s not like anyone’s around.”

She really was the oddest girl. How could she not care? Amity was always brought up learning that dress up was childish. Luz was doing it like it was nothing,

The teen had finally managed to tug the dress over her body. Maybe it was the fact that Luz didn’t see a zipper or a button, causing her to struggle to put it on, but it seemed to fit her perfectly. Despite her hair not being the right teal color, she kinda looked like Azura herself. Amity kinda envied her in some way. Luzwasn’t afraid to do the things she wanted and she had to admire that.

“How do I look?” Luz toothily grinned as she gestured her hands down her body. She looked cute, in a dorky kind of way. Not like a romantic way! That would be crazy.

“Stupid.” Amity giggled. Suddenly staying at the store didn’t seem like the worst thing.

“Ok that fair.” Luz chuckled. Her hands began to search around her waist. “My phones in my pocket, and I can’t exactly reach it right now. Mind taking a photo?”

“Uh....sure.” Amity complied, taking out her phone and pointing it at Luz. Luz did some type of“heroic” pose as Amity’s camera flashed. Luz walked over, now leaning over Amity’s shoulder to observe the photo. Amity could just barely feel Luz’s breath tickling her neck, which caused a blush to spread across her cheeks.

“Mind if I...” Luz gestured her hand to Amity’s phone, hoping to get a closer look.

“Oh..uh sure.” Amity replied handing Luz her phone. Luz let out a little chortle as she observed herself doing that stupid pose.

“You think they have Azura wigs here?” Luz queried, her face unexpectedly turning towards Amity. Once again, they were close. Amity’s heart fluttered. What was going on with her?

“I..um..I’ll go check..” Amity stammered nervously. Was she flustered or something? Why did Luz being close have such an affect on her? She had to get away from it.

As she walked through the aisles, she could hear the faint buzzing from where she and Luz had been. Oh that’s right, she had left her phone with Luz.

“Is that my phone ringing?” Amity called, her voice echoing throughout the empty store.

“Um...no it’s mine!” Luz’s raised voice answered. Made sense. Who would call Amity anyway?

Soon, Amity struck the wig section. Her hands grazed over the many labeled wigs, scanning each one for an Azura marker. Of course, there were some further down the aisle.

“Hey Luz! I found some!”

Amity picked up the lengthy teal colored wig. The false hair seemed to be mediocre at best. It was quite straw like in fact, with bunches of little out of place hairs poking out like twigs on a branch. How much could she expect though, it being a Part City wig and all.

“Anything good?” Luz asked popping around the corner.

“It’s Party City, what do you think?” Amity frowned tossing the glossy rug to Luz.

“It doesn’t look that bad.” Luz inspected the wig slightly before gazingup at Amity. “You know, after seeing this wig, your hair’s starting to look....” Luz cut herself off by letting out a heavy gasp. Oh no. “Did you dye you hair to look like Azura?!” Ok, it may have been slightly true that Amity’s hair color choice was inspired by the Azura series, but Luz didn’t need to know that.

“N..no. That would be ridiculous.” Amity denied, her face turning a dark shade of red as she crossed her arms.

“Aww, you don’t just like Azura, you love it.” Luz cooed as she approached Amity.

“I DO NOT! I like it and that’s all!” Amity growled, her fists now clenching behind her back. Luz’s teasing smirk dimmed. Her eyebrows lifted pitifully.

“Your not allowed to like this kinda stuff, are you Amity?” Her tone was sympathetic. Amity irritated stare diminished. She let out a remorseful sigh as she shook her head.

“I’m a Blight..kids books are out of the question.” Amity felt her stomach tighten. Footsteps neared. Amity tilted her head up as she felt Luz’s hand grasp her shoulder.

“You know, I think we’re done with Party City. There’s somewhere else I wanna bringyou.” Luz told her, a bright smile lighting up her face. After all this, Luz wanted to leave?

“What happened to adventure?”

“Oh It’s still an adventure. We’re just heading to the next part.” Luz reassured with a wink. Wherever it was, it had to be better than breaking into Party City.....hopefully.

“Ok” Amity exhaled, still feeling the weight from their previous conversation. “Let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter was a pain in the ass. I hope it didn’t seem rushed. Then again that’s kinda the point so. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I’ll try to keep updating weekly. Stay safe y’all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz continue their adventure.

"I still can't believe you took those." Amity frowned, her head once again circling back towards the purloined Azura costume and wig that laid in the back seat.

"Pft, and let them go to waste?" Luz scoffed. "As a good Samaritan of this town, I felt obliged to take them from the unruly hands of some ungrateful tween that would have possessed them." Luz beat her hand over "chivalrous" heart, a cheeky grin reeling at her lips. Amity exhaled a light chuckle as she shook her head.

So, where were the girls off to now? Amity sure as hell didn't know. Much like before, Luzhadn't indulged her on where they were heading.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Luz asked, her gaze shifting to Amity for just a moment.

"Um..sure." What could she have possibly wanted to know?

"What were you doing at that party? I mean you don't seem to be one to normally be at those kinda things." It almost took Amity by surprise at how relaxed the question was.

"Um..." Luz wasn't exactly a stranger anymore. What was the harm? "A friend convinced me."

"Must be some friend you got there." Luz commented, her voice good humored.

"If by that you mean pain in the ass friend, then yes." Amity chortled, suddenly curious as to what Boscha may be doing now. In the depths of her mind, she hoped it was going well with Willow.

"Was it your first party?" Luz smirked, her hazel eyes seeping into Amity's.

"Could ya tell?" Amity giggled harmoniously.

"Barely." Luz chuckled, still gawking at her with that stupid goofy smile. There it was again. That tingling sensation. That flutter in her chest. The world seemed to fade away in an instant, all the lights and colors and sounds becoming nothing more than a distant memory. It was just her and Luz.....and this swaying feeling? Amity blinked, finally existing once more with the real world. Oh, they were drifting off the road...wait!

"Luz!" Amity yelled snapping the dazed teen back into reality. Her panic stricken eyes averted back on the road. Her hands sharply gripped the wheel, violently turning it away from the nearing tree and back onto the narrow pavement. The car gradually stopped. Both teens took a moment to catch their breath, you know having almost possibly died and all.

"Well...that could've gone better." Luz's eyes twitched as she plastered on a feint hearted smile.

"Ya think?" Amity grumbled, blowing the lost strand of hair that fell between her eyes away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I got...distracted..." Luz apologized, avoiding Amity's piercing glare as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. Amity couldn't say she wasn't preoccupied herself. A blush began to intrude her cheeks as she reconciled her "distraction".

"Yeah, you should be more careful next time." Amity uttered distantly, her nails digging into the biceps of her crossed arms. Her conscience was biting away at her like a blood thirsty mosquito. The right thing to do would have been to take just as much blame, but Amity had to much pride for that. To much guilt.

"Right." Luz mumbled. She sounded disappointed. "We should get back on the road then." She then suggested, briskly running her hands through her short mud brown hair.

"Yeah." Amity agreed, penitence flooding her system. Luz shifted the car into drive, pressed her foot against the gas, and continued onto their destination.

**_______**

"You told me earlier you were a Blight...what does that mean?" For a while Luz had this transfixed stare as she drove in silence. Amity had been wondering what was on her mind. Guess she knew now.

"It's...my last name." Amity knew what she meant by the question, and still decided to tiptoe around it. Being a Blight wasn't something she loved conversing about after all.

"You know what I'm talking about." Of course she knew Amity knew. Luz may be a goofball, but she's not a stupid goofball.

"Fine..." Amity sighed, her fingertips steadily curling into the fabric of her leggings. "I...come from a, you could say...affluent household."

"Your family's loaded." Luz simplified bluntly, drawing in a vexed scowl from Amity. "Sorry, continue."

"Coming from a prestigious family means I have expectations to uphold. I don't have time for party's or fantasy novels, or adventure...."Amity explained, her teeth gently biting into her bottom lip. "At least I'm not supposed to."

"Wow.." Luz croaked out faintly. "You just get more cliché by the minute don't you." She added on, her voice still hushed.

"It's not a joke Luz! This is how I'm supposed to live my life. I don't have a choice!"

"Of course you have a choice. You're not a robot. Your a person." She said it like it was so simple. Like...a normal life was just the click of a button. It wasn't though....At least that's what Amity was taught.

"You don't get it.."

"Because I'm not rich?" Luz's brow lifted as she snuck another look at Amity.

"Exactly." Amity raised her voice sharply. As she took a heavy breath, her furrowed brows softened, and jaw unclenched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's ok....I may not be rich, but I have things expected of me just like you. It's a lot of pressure." Luz confided as a small smile drew from the corner of her mouth. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Luz exhaled a breathy chuckle.

"How do you deal with it?" Amity entreated, her tone almost desperate, yet damaged.

"How about I show you." Luz grinned contentedly. And as if the conversation was conveniently timed, the car came to a steady halt. "We're here."

Amity examined her surroundings. There were just trees, stretching across the woods for miles. It didn't help that it was pitch black outside. Darkness hovered over every inch of land, making anything farther than a few yards visibly obsolete.

"It just looks like we're still in the woods." Amity frowned as her eyes continued to wander around the seemingly bare woodland.

"Oh, well we have to walk a bit. You know.. for safety measures." Luz responded collectively as she flicked her phone's flashlight on. Great, now a couple extra trees were perceivable. Wait...

"What do you mean by "safety measures?" Amity questioned as she raised a weary brow.

"In case we need to run.." Luz answered nonchalantly as her eyes narrowed. "Now where was that path again?" She then muttered under her breath as her head spun in various directions.

"Run!?" Amity gaped at Luz, her mind in a state of incredulity.

"Yeah, in case the guard wakes up. Oh there it is!" Luz beamed as she began to walk past a red, spray painted patch of grass. Amity subconsciously followed close behind, her hands fumbling as she whipped out her phone to turn on her flashlight.

"Guard?!"

"It's fine, he's a very heavy sleeper." Luz reassured blatantly, her eyes staying glued the the marked path.

"That's not the..." Amity groused. "The point is, there shouldn't be a guard in general!"

"Well every junkyard has a guard Amity. Who else would protect the junk?"Luz asked rhetorically, her voice still apathetic to Amity's alarm.

"We shouldn't be going anywhere that has a guard! Especially this late at night! And did you say junkya..." Amity let out a petite yip as her ears picked up on the echoing sound ofbushes rustling in the distance. With every creaky branch, and snapped twig, came a short intake of breath. Amity hadn't even become aware that her quivering hands had clutched around Luz's arm.

"Something wrong Amity?" Luz smirked smugly, a light chuckle emerging from her throat.

"Not a word out of you." Amity growled, a pounding numbness flourishing through her chest as the blood rushed to her lukewarm cheeks. Though bitter of the current situation, Amity refused to relinquish her tight grasp. Luz's shit eating grin could only grow wider by the second, as well as Amity's profuse blush.

"Heh, your cute." Luz uttered softly, the moons luminescent glow bouncing off her face, and revealing the faintest bit of scarlet that swept across her illuminated complexion. Amity caught herself in a state of awe. Her flush had grown stronger, her heart paced more rapidly, her knees felt as if they could buckle at any given moment, and the way their eyes locked was enough to throw her off her trembling feet. It was too much.

"Th..this is a bad idea, and I..I refuse to take any part of it!" Amity stammered reluctantly, failing to sound the least bit infuriated.

"But we just got here." Luz whined dejectedly. Amity's head whirled back and fourth, now seeing the ruthless amounts of metal scrap, and rusted cars that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“When did...how did we?!" Amity scrambled for words, her hands finally surrendering their grip around Luz's arm.

"We've been walking." Luz responded tranquilly. "Did you not know?"

"I was dis.." Luz's flustering gaze flashed in Amity's mind. The teal haired girl cleared her throat, ignoring the heavy warmth she was feeling sprawl throughout her cheeks. "No...I hadn't noticed."

“Oh, that's weird.....Anyway, let's go in!” Luz entreated, her fists balling thrillingly against her chest.

"Yeah..no. I'm going back to the car.." Amity deadpanned, her arms crossing as she began to stamp back towards the marked path.

“Ok then. Have fun walking through the dark woods alone." Amity froze, her feet halting against pebbled dirt. Why..that..son..of..a..

"I hate you.." Amity grumbled, her eyes avoiding Luz's complacent grin as she turned around, and continued on into the junkyard. Luz voiced her satisfaction with a giggle as she followed close behind.

"You’re gonna have fun ya know!" Luz chirped as her clasped hands stretched behind her back.

"I seriously doubt that.." Amity sneered. "What are we even doing a junkyard?"

"It's the perfect place to deal with...stuff." Luz answered, her eyes drifting around the lot. Oh that's right. Their earlier conversation had completely slipped Amity's mind.

"How can you possibly deal with stuff here?" Amity asked skeptically, her foot timidly kicking a random tin can that rolled against the ground.

"It's all about finding the right tools!" Luz winked as cheeky smile pulled at her lips. "Maybe..." She mumbled, beginning to rummage through a pile of purposeless junk.

"And those would be?." Amity lifted a stern brow.

"Aha!" Luz shouted victoriously, standing up to face Amity with some mysterious object held behind her back. "Ta da!" She sang, revealing some worn out metal bat. The white paint was chipped almost everywhere, and it seemed to be splattered in some questionable red liquid...Let's also assume that's paint.

"A dirty old bat?"

"Not just any dirty old bat, a stress relieving dirty old bat!" Luz corrected, excitement flaring wildly in her eyes.

"How is that thing gonna relieve any stress?" Amity scoffed, dubious of Luz's methods.

"Hold it, and you'll see." Luz encouraged, holding the bat out for Amity to take.

"Yeah, no. I'm not touching that thing." Amityshook her head strictly as her hands found her hips.

"Do you wanna feel better or not?" Luz smiled cordially, sending Amity's heart into a beating frenzy. The obstinate student eyed the bat with a mulish expression, her thoughts juggling each and every consequential, or beneficial outcome that may result. Following a heavy sigh, Amity tentatively grasped the bat from Luz's hands.

"Ok...now what?" Amity's asked diffidently.

"Tell me something that makes you angry." Luz said simply, bending over to pick up an in tact beer bottle that laid on the ground.

"Like anything?"

"Anything." Luz nodded, placing the glass on a nearby tree stump. Amity pondered for a moment. What made her angry? God, the list couldn't be long enough. What was something that made her angry, but wasn't too personal?

"My siblings teasing I guess." Amity answered undecidedly, almost as if it were a question.

"Ok good. Now think about that, and just hit the bottle." Ok, that's easy enough. Just think of Ed and Em. Think of how obnoxious they are. How they call Amity "mittens" at least 5 times a day. How they constantly berate her on the most fruitless nonsense! How their voices are like tiny hammers to her skull, pounding deeper into her brain with every uttered syllable! Amity's eyes narrowed sharply onto the bottle, which was starting to look more and more like her siblings ignorant faces. The student slowly reeled the bat behind her back, and following a deep inhale, took a mighty swing.

_Smash_

The beer bottle shattered into hundreds of tiny fragments, small pieces of glass now strewed along the dirt floor. Her heart pounding moderately, all Amity could do was stare blatantly at her own destruction.

"How did that feel?" Luz asked, a smug grin wiped across her face.

"It's felt..." Spikes of electricity coursed through her veins, leaving a tingling sensation bristling at the edge of her finger tips. A sense of tranquility washed over her. "Good." A pleased smile peaked as she let out a small chortle.

"In that case, up for a little game?" Luz questioned, her hands gesturing to the pile of breakable objects that stood beside her.

"Definitely." Amity's flame piercing eyes narrowed as the tightly gripped bat swung behind her back once more.

"Tell me something else!" Luz said, scrambling around as she found a mud plastered flower pot to set down on the stump.

"I don't like. studying!"

_Crack_

"Another!" Luz whooped eagerly, tossing another bottle towards Amity.

"I hate most of my friends!" Amity's swung the bat, hitting the glass like a baseball, shards sprinkling down from the sky like weighted confetti. Amity confronted the large trash pile, mercilessly breaking things left and right. 

"Let it out!" Luz cheered, though Amity couldn't hear her over the sound of her bat whacking every brittle item in sight.

"I hate my fucking boyfriend!"

_Wham_

"I hate how miserable my life is!"

_Crack_

"I HATE BEING A BLIGHT!"

_Bam_

The bat fell to ground upon Amity's release. Vanquished pieces of metal scrap and glass scattered all over the ground. Amity's heart was racing so wildly with adrenaline, she thought she'd collapse then and there. She'd gone unhinged, at least in her view. Normally when thoughts like this erupted, they ended in exasperated tears that she'd only share with herself. This was different though. Amity felt constellation for all the aggressions she normally pent up inside and it felt...relieving.

It had now occurred to Amity that her little "mental breakthrough" had been displayed belligerently in front of Luz, who was standing motionless beside her.

"I um..that was." What could Amity even say? She'd gone bat shit crazy in front of someone she'd known for one day. She couldn't bare to look the brunette in the eyes.

"You’re amazing." Luz managed to spit out. Amity's eyes widened as she finally lifted her head to meet Luz's wonderstruck gaze. She had most dorky lopsided smile plastered across face. Her dilated pupils, and polished hazel irises flickered down to Amity's lips before steadily rising back to lock with her honey eyes.

"You’re not so bad yourself." Amity teased, a light giggle following as she sheepishly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks along with the abnormal beating of her heart. Was is weird that she wanted to close the gap between them? To feel Luz's lips on hers? Maybe it was weird. Maybe even wrong. Unfortunately, Amity was too busy being distracted to make those decisions for herself.

"Hey! Who's out there?!" A masculine voice called from the distance. The two girls both gasped as they flinched backwards.

"The guard! You said there was a guard! We forgot about the guard!” Amity whispered in a panicked state as she began to hyperventilate.

“Now would be a good time to run.” Luz chuckled anxiously before grabbing Amity’s hand and bolting for the marked path.

“Hey, I can see you!” The guard hollered, heavy footsteps beginning to draw near. Luz and Amity picked up speed, twigs and leaves snapping and crunching beneath them as the wind whipped sharply against their flushed faces. The faster they ran, the more the trailing footsteps seemed to fade away. After what felt like continuous hours of running, the teens managed to make their way to the car.

“Whoo, haven’t had a good chase like that in awhile.” Luz quipped, leaning over to rest her hands against her knees as she breathed heavily into the cold night.

Luz was joking at a time like this? They almost got caught! What if they had? Amity would have been screwed. If her parents had found out, she’d be disowned. Ok maybe not that, but she’d get grounded beyond belief. Who knows, maybe she could’ve been sent to jail for this. Then her future would have deteriorated right before her eyes. Not to mention her family name being tarnished. What was she thinking? Breaking the law! Going out with a stranger! This was wrong!

“Amity? You ok there?” Luz asked, finally catching her breath as she placed a hand on Amity’s tense shoulder. The teal haired girl jumped back, refusing to be touched by some delinquent.

“N..no! This was crazy! I don’t know what made me think it would be ok to run away with a stranger!” Amity yelled, her brows narrowing furiously.

“Woah, calm down Amity.” Luz tried to reach her hands out to relax the unsettled girl before her.

“I’m not gonna calm down Luz! Do you know what was in line for me breaking the law like that?! Do you?!” Amity shouted, tears threatening to breach her eyes.

“N..no I..”

“Of course you don’t! You have no disregard for rules, or anything! You just do stuff, and force people to do them with you!” Amity’s jaw clenched as fists balled by her side.

“I’m..I’m sorry. We were having fun, and you...”

“It doesn’t matter! You’re taking me home, and we’re never speaking again.” Amity spoke frigidly, her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

“But..”

“Now Luz! Or I’ll walk!” Amity’s demanded, her face scrunched up indignantly.

“Ok! Ok! I’ll drive you. I’m..sorry.” Luz apologized, guilt straining her voice. Amity’s stomach tightened at the sight of Luz’s hurt expression. She had to be strong in order to...keep her head straight. 

The two made their way into the car and drove in silence. The longer the quiet rang out, the worse Amity felt. She wanted to say she overreacted, because truthfully she had. If she really didn’t want to go with Luz, she wouldn’t have. Instead of confronting these regrets, Amity did what she did best. She pushed them deep down inside until they were nothing.

The two girls soon pulled up to Amity’s house. They sat in the car, neither stepping out, or saying anything.

“Thank you for the ride.” Amity mumbled woodenly. With a click of the handle, Amity opened the car door and stepped out. As she began to walk towards the front door she heard the the faint noise of the cars windows rolling down. She didn’t dare turn around, but instead stopped in her tracks.

“I just wanted to say...even though it could’ve gone better, I had a really great time with you.” Luz muttered out, her tone somehow joyful. It filled with no remorse. How?

“Goodbye Luz.” Amity replied flatly, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, She stood standing in place, fighting the urge to turn around a apologize on her knees. It wasn’t long before Amity heard the sound of a dismayed sigh, the window roll up, and the car drive off.

Amity made her way to her to her room, an anchor of guilt weighing heavily on her heart. Amity dropped her bag to the floor and flopped onto her bed, making sure to groan miserably into her pillow.She then shifted into her back , her hands resting against her beating heart. Her thoughts mangled images of Luz’s face. Her smile. Her laugh. The look she’d give Amity. GAH! Why couldn’t she just get this girl out of her mind?! Amity let out a pained sigh. It would be best to just forget this night. She had to. Amity’s eyes fell heavy, and soon her room faded to black.

Amity woke to the sound of her despicable alarm. The drowsy teen groaned, still tired from going to bed so late. Why had she gone to bed so late again? Memories of the previous night had completely dissolved momentarily. It would be a couple minutes before her thoughts would align. After turning off her alarm, Amity began to swipe through her phone. There were about 100 texts alone from Boscha, maybe 2 from Matt.

“Where are you?”

“Did you leave?”

“Are you home?”

“I heard you left. See ya tmr I guess.”

Amity rubbed her hands against her tired eyes, a light yawn slipping out.

_That’s right, there was a party._

She continued to scroll through her texts, one in particular catching Amity’s attention. It was from an unrecognized number.

“Hey there home wrecker! ;)”

Now who would text Amity something like..Within seconds every memory of Luz flashed within Amity’s mind. No way...it couldn’t be.

_The girl from last night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, finally! I had such bad writers block the first week and the week two came and i wrote in like most of the chapter. Anyway I’m glad it’s done, I hope you enjoyed. Loving the comments! Stay safe! See y’all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple text exchanges, Amity struggles to figure out if she wants Luz to be a part of her life.

"Hey there home wrecker! ;)"

A frigid gasp escaped Amity's lips as her honey eyes flickered across the illuminated screen. It seemed as though she had scanned over the text a million times, her heart pacing frantically as she mouthed each cursed word. Her pulsing digits nearly swept across the keyboard, temptation pulling at her neurotic thoughts. Had it been Luz? The reoccurring idea sent goosebumps scaling across Amity's gelid pale skin. Maybe it was her. Maybe it wasn't. She'd be deceiving herself if she were to say that hope didn't linger within her, wavering her "biased" preferability.

Wether to respond or not was the real question. Maybe it wasn't even Luz. Maybe it was just someone else pulling some type of prank. No...It wouldn't make sense for it to be a prank. There was only one to be sure. Amity diligently pressed her fingers against the keys, anxiously typing away.

"Who is this?" Amity let out a meek wince, her insides twisting and turning as her twitching finger hovered over the send button. Intimidation pierced through Amity's chest, strewing microscopic pieces of feasible regret throughout her body. Amity clenched her eyes shut as she reluctantly hit send, penitence instantaneously sinking in to smack her straight across the face.

Amity took hold of her pillow, pressing it firmly against her flushed face as she let out a rueful groan. What had she done?! Pulling away from the cushion, Amity desperately searched for some way to unsend the message. There was no use. The deed was done. Amity stared down at her phone, her teeth gritting nervously as she waited for it to ping. Naturally, there was no immediate response. All she could really do was wait.

Amity went about her daily routine. She threw on her iron pressed uniform, tidied her flawless mint green hair, and brushed her polished teeth, all while trying not to let her anxieties get the best of her. Of course, they did. Amity has no reason to feel this way. There was no need for the mangled knots that churned in her stomach, or the electrifying tingles that peppered her rapidly beating heart. It was absurd.

Amity followed along her usual path to school. By this point, every overdramatized fear had piled up into her brain, slowly eating away at her sense of rationality. It was just a text. Not a big deal, and yet she couldn't pull it away from her jumbled thoughts.

"What the hell is going on with me?" Amity muttered to herself, impulsively biting into the delicate skin that stretched across her reddening knuckle. She was oversimplifying things. At this point, the scenarios she was envisioning weren't even practical. For example, what if she becomes friends with Luz again, and Luz somehow gets her expelled?! It could happen! She was a delinquent after all...

It didn't matter. Amity told Luz to stay away. If it was Luz, Amity would tell her to leave her alone, and that would be the end of it. Easy.

Amity had almost arrived at when she felt the light buzzing erupt from her pocket. The student fumbled with her phone, almost dropping as she hastily scoped out who the text was from. It was the number. Amity could feel her heart rate elevate at just the mere sight.

"Your worst nightmare!"

Amity's anxiety's were quickly replaced with a mix of confusion and irritation. Who did this person....

"Jk it's Luz! :D"

Amity released a agitated sigh. Figured. It was time to set things straight. Amity, finally allowing herself to take a deep breath, typed in her response.

"I told you to leave me alone. Never speak to me again."

Amity was ready to send. Just one click....One simple click. Her pointer finger trembled as it neared her screen. The teens heart dropped into stomach, an aching sensation beginning to ripple throughout her body. Maybe..telling her to scram wasn't a great idea yet. Besides, how else would Amity find out how Luz got her number in the first place. 

Amity quickly erased the text and typed in a new one.

"How did you even get my number?"

Amity hit send. Within seconds, her phone buzzed once more.

"Magic!"

Of course she would say something like that.

"..."

Amity made her way into the school hall, keeping her eyes glued to her phone as she slowed down near her locker.

_Ping_

"Ok fine. When I had your phone at Party City, I used it to call mine and saved the number."

Amity's eyes rolled as a vexed 'ugh' escaped her lips.

"That's what happens when you leave your phone with a wacko." Amity grumbled as she typed in her response.

"Of course you did...What do you want from me?" 

Amity glared at her phone as tiny thought bubbles danced across the corner of herscreen, antagonizing her with every passing second.

"AMITY!" A voice shrilled from across the hall,

drawing in various amounts of eyes. Before Amity could process, a familiar girl with fuchsia hair enveloped her into a suffocating hug.

"Boscha! Let me go!" Amity grunted tiredly as she tried to squirm from Bocsha's unyielding grasp. Her phone vibrated in her hand as she inconspicuously placed it in her pocket.

"Sorry." Boscha apologized,her teeth clenching as she quickly released Amity from her clutch. Amity took a moment to collect herself before throwing the girl before her a perturbed look. 

"What's all this about?" Amity questioned, her hands gesturing to Boscha and herself.

"I started looking for you at the party, but you were nowhere in sight. Then I hear you made off with some rando! I was concerned. I texted a million times and you didn't reply. I had no idea if you'd show up at school or not." Bocsha explained, her tone distressed but still relieved. Amity eyes marginally widened, and mouth went ajar. She didn't think Boscha really cared for her, better yet worried for her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you concern. I'm fine really." Amity reassured, a small tender smile tugging at her lips.

"Ok.." Boscha sighed in relief as Amity opened up her locker to collect her books. "So, about this stranger...." She then commented nosily. Amity's books slapped against the floor, her grip being lost as a wave of tingling numbness surged throughout her body. Her face felt like it had been lit aflame, and her heart beat wildly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Amity replied distantly as she got on one knee to pick up the books and scattered notes that strewed across the glossy hall floor.

"So it's true." Boscha hummed as an "innocent" grin wiped across her face.

"Not important." Amity scowled, her things now gripped tightly to her chest.

"Ok but...clearly this mystery person has you all riled up, so..."

"Even more reason not to talk about them." Amity growled, Boscha following close behind as the irate student attempted to storm off down the clustered halls.

"Alright....but if you wanna talk about.."

"Which I don't." Amity interrupted, her feet halting in front of her first class.

"But if you did, I'm here." Boscha softly smiled, her hand briefly resting on Amity's shoulder. It was sweet, but there was no way in hell Amity was telling anybody about the "merciless" crimes she committed that night.

"Maybe...later." Amity complied as the first bell rang throughout the halls. Boscha widened her smile ever so slightly before nodding and making off to her own class.

Amity sat down at her desk, her hands wearily running over her neatly styled mint hair down to the back of her neck. As she awaited her teacher to come in and start the lesson, Amity could pick up on the sounds of texts being sent back and fourth between her peers. Had they ever heard silent mode? It then occurred to her that her own phone had buzzed not so long ago. Amity figured there wasn't any harm in checking, her teacher having not stepped into the classroom yet. She heedfully slipped her phone from her pocket, and glanced over the text.

"Just wanted to know when our next date was 😊"

Amity exhaled a light scoff, internally hoping to cover up the clear flush that had sprawled across her face.

"First, it wasn't a date!"

"Date, hangout, whatever's cool :)"

Amity was ready to burst into hysterical laughter from Luz's....her....gah!!

"And second, didn't I tell you that we'd never speak again?"

Amity heard the immediate ping from the back of the room that occurred after she hit send. She'd completely forgotten about her and Luz sharing the same first period.

"You gotta be kidding me." Amity whispered harshly to herself, fighting the urge to turn around and see the charming smirk she was sure plastered across Luz's face.

"And yet, here we are ;)"

Normally something like this would make Amity's blood boil, but she had point. Amity had the chance to block Luz the second she revealed her identity, but she didn't. She couldn't even manage to tell her to fuck off. Her insides began to turn at the thought of her own embarrassment.

"Your insufferable..."

"Your adorable."

The response was nearly immediate, almost as if she'd been bottling up those words, just waiting for her opportunity to release them. Amity's eyes shifted to the corner of room, her already warmed face burning hotter as she snuck a tempted glance at the Latina. To Amity's surprise, Luz didn't have a smug expression at all. Her knuckle had submerged into her cheek as her transfixed eyes stared adoringly at her phone. A beguiled smile brightened her radiating features, her petite dimples curving into her tan skin as a noticeable blush dusted across her cheeks. 

Amity stiffened, her gaze returning to her desk as her fluttering heart began to race. So yeah, Amity found Luz a little...cute. It wasn't a crime to think that though. Girls could think other girls were pretty. Right? Amity tried to slip the thought past her mind but not without this odd feeling manifesting in her chest. This had to end.

"Let's get one thing straight. You bring out a bad side of me therefo-"

"Miss Blight, it would be much appreciated if you focused on the lesson and not on one of those "abomination devices." A pale shorter man with golden glasses advised sternly. Amity's eyes shot forward. She couldn't recall when the teacher had showed up, or when the lesson began.

"My apologies Professor Boue." Amity sputtered, the entirety of her face returning to a dark crimson. The teacher continued on. Amity released a mental groan as her head sunk into her crossed arms. That's one way to start the day.

After what felt like hours of endless eyes burning into the back of her skull, which there weren't, the bell finally rang. Amity packed up her things, and darted out of the room, not daring to look back, and see if Luz was approaching her. Within no time, Amity found herself in the safety of her next classroom.   


_______

The sound of incessant chatter and roaring laughter blared throughout the cafeteria. Amity trudged over to her usual lunch table, a childish pink and purple bunny lunch box swaying by her side. Already seated, Matt and Boscha has their eyes glued to phones, most likely scouting when and where the next big party was.

"Ams, hey!" Boscha greeted, finally looking up from her phone to notice that Amity was present.

"Hey.." Amity deadpanned, unaltered by the lack of awareness both teens displayed.

"Oh hey babe!" Matt mumbled, still not bothering to glance up at his girlfriend. Amity's jaw clenched at the despised pet name. 

"Hi."Amity replied flatly. Of course like most days, there was no follow up chatter. If anyone were to talk it was Boscha, and it seemed like that would be the case. She had a wide grin lurking across her face, and her nails dug anxiously into her palms. Amity had a hunch at what may have been on her mind.

"So are you ready to talk about..." Boscha's eyes narrowed as she unobtrusively mouthed the words "the stranger". Clearly she didn't want to upset Matt, not that he'd really give a shit.

"You could scream that question and he wouldn't hear you.." Amity indulged, her hands gesturing towards Matt who now had a pair ofAirPods stuffed into his ears.

"Good point." Boscha agreed, planting a sharp glare on Matt before turning her attention back to Amity. Even some as dense as Bocsha could see how much of a rodent that boy was. "Anyway, are you gonna answer my question?" She followed up, her tone patient and reserved. 

"Well..." Amity drew out sheepishly before getting interrupted by the buzzing sound of her phone. "One sec.." She uttered, her eyes scanning across her phone as she "nonchalantly" read her text.

"Listen, I just wanted to say sorry for getting you in trouble earlier."

Amity could feel her chest lighten, and her face becoming warm all over again. She was apologizing? Amity averted her eyes to her message box, and the words that were previously typed into it. Amity's heart sunk into her stomach. Immediately, she erased the response.

"Oh, so now you apologize?"

Amity sent, not wanting to come on too strong. When it came to Luz, her emotions were a jumbled mess. On one hand she couldn't stand her, but on the other...there was something about Luz that made her want to.....nothing.

"Technically, we never got caught the first time."

Amity couldn't help but roll her eyes as her fingers typed away.

"That's besides the point."

"What is the point?"

"Is that them?" Amity jolted her head up to meet Boscha's enlivened silver glinting eyes. Amity knew there was no point in lying. Boscha has a talent for seeking out the truth. Amity could admit that.

"Maybe.." The teen answered timorously.

"Not only did they get your number, but they have you smiling!! Who is this person?!" Boscha beamed, her hands resting against her cheeks as she eagerly awaited an answer. What did she just say?

"What do you mean smiling?" Amity queried, her head tilting as she lifted a muddled brow.

"You didn't notice?." Boscha asked, nonplussed by Amity's ignorance. "You looked down, and after while started to smile, and dare I say blush?" She finished, a vast smirk plastered across her face. Amity was blatantly stupefied. It hadn't crossed her mind that she'd been smiling. There's no way she didn't notice.

"That's absurd...I..would've...I wasn't..." Amity stammered, unable to grasp at the accusation. By this point a dark flush had invaded her cheeks.

"Deny it all you want but.."

"No buts! First of all, she stole my number."

"So it's a she." Boscha grinned, cutting off Amity's interruption. Shit, did she let that slip?

"S..second of all, we aren't friends!! She gets on my nerves and..."

"Amity, you need to calm down." Boscha warned, her hands reaching across the table to place her hands on Amity's shoulders. Amity's voice level had been raising, and any louder would have caused a commotion to stir. "It's not like I accused you of having a crush on her. It just seems like you want to be her friend." She then explained as she returned to her seat. Amity took a deep breath as she collected herself.

"You just wouldn't get it. She...almost got me in trouble! With the law!" Amity muttered critically, burning away any chance of someone overhearing.

"And?"

Amity's eyes widened as her brows furrowed tremendously.

"And!?" Amity's hands whipped out into the air. "I'm a.."

"Your a Blight, I'm a Boscha! Who cares?!" Boscha shouted, quietly enough not to draw any unwanted attention. "Anyone who makes you smile like that...you should want to keep around." She advised, a benevolent smile reeling at her lips. Amity knew she was right, and the dithering expression captured by her features proved it.

"Hey babe, could you get me a water?" Matt asked abruptly, still peering at his phone as he clearly hadn't been listening in. Amity made sure to mumble some type of cuss at him before standing up.

"Just think about it, ok?" Boscha exhorted, her hand gently gripping Amity's arm before she had the chance to walk off. Amity eyed her friend dubiously before throwing her a nod. Boscha flashed her a content smile before releasing Amity's arm and scooping a bite out of her sandwich.

As she walked to get Matt's water, Amity scrolled through the few texts her and Luz had sent back and fourth. Thoughts swarmed her head as she relived her encounters with Luz in her mind. She really wasn't one for fun, but Luz found a way to change that despite Amity's wishes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amity could in fact see the Latina laughing and goofing off with her own friends. The smile Luz beamed was sickeningly contagious, and Amity couldn't help but crack a small grin. For a moment they locked eyes, Luz sending her a tiny wave before hostilely firing a ketchup packet at her classmate, Gus. A rush of heat surged through Amity's body, quite embarrassed to be caught staring yet again. Luz never seemed to mind though. She appeared to be more flattered by it, opposed to appalled. Amity didn't quite understand it.

The day had ended and Amity had started on her usual route home. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, Luz being 99% of them. She had such strong yet mixed feelings for this girl. She'd barely known Amity a day, and yet she had such a powerful impact on the dour student's emotions.

Before anymore thoughts could flourish, the sound of grass and leaves crunching behind her caught Amity's attention. Her head whipped around swiftly to see none other than Luz Noceda.

"Are you following me?!" Amity demanded, her feet marching towards Luz as she insistently pointed her finger towards the girls chest.

"No, well kinda...maybe...yes." Luz panicked, her voice cracking as she began to break into a cold sweat. "I wanted to ask you a question." She added, her hands skittishly digging into the depths her uniforms pockets.

"And that is?" Amity crossed her arms as her foot tapped impatiently against the dirt.

"Can I walk you home?" Luz asked, her nervous smile being replaced with a buoyant grin.

“Yo...” Amity could've told her to fuck off right there and then but Boscha's words flashed into her mind. Truth be told, Amity didn't reallywant her to go anyway. “Uh....sure." The obstinate teen accepted, her voice impartial to any particular favor.

“But why?” Amity then followed, curious as to why Luz wanted to be near her in the first place.

“I wanted to talk. Face to Face.” Luz answered simply, her hand gesturing between her and Amity. Amity acknowledged the response with a hum, soon turning towards her homes direction.

The two began to walk side by side, their shoulders brushing against each other with every couple of steps. Each little touch sent a petite shockwave of electricity rushing down Amity's spine. 

"So you didn't answer my question earlier." Luz commented, her soft voice breaking the silence that was beginning to manifest its way into the autumn air.

"I said you could walk with me, didn't I?"

"No, I mean the first one. When we're gonna hang out again." Luz sputtered, her lips pressing tightly together as she anxiously rubbed the back of her neck. Since when was she nervous? It was kinda cute. In a...not gay...sort of way. The question caused Amity’s heart to thump rapidly.

“I’m..unsure. I don’t really know how I feel about you.” Amity admitted, her hand diffidently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“What do you mean by that? “How you feel about me.” Luz asked, her eyes staying glued on the mint haired girl. It occurred to Amity that her wording sounded a bit abnormal. Her face began to grow hot, tiny specs of tingling numbness sprawling across her pastel red skin.

“Like whether I feel your going to almost get me in trouble or not.”Amity chortled, her shoulder playfully nudging Luz’s.

“No promises.” Luz chucked, her shoulder lightly shoving back into Amity’s. Amity struggled to bite down her growing smile. Her cheeks were starting to become sore from the heavy grin that smeared across her face.

“Maybe.” Amity muttered quietly. It was time to stop holding this non-existent grudge and just let herself like Luz. Boscha was right. Luz made her smile and feel...different. She definitely didn’t want to get rid of that.

“Is maybe another word for “I pick you up at your place later tonight?” Luz asked, her smile so bright it could light up the darkest of forests.

“No, but It could be another word for “tomorrow after school.” Amity giggled sweetly, her teeth gently biting into her bottom lip.

“It’s a date.” Both girls froze for a moment, slightly flushing at the term of expression. “I mean hangout.” Luz corrected herself, halting as they approached the towering black gates that stood in front of blight manor.

“I should probably get back to my car.” Luz smiled, her hand sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

“You mean, you walked all this way just to turn back?” Amity questioned, a pale crimson sweeping across her cheeks.

“I believe some things are worth a little effort.” Luz chuckled joyously.There it was again. That feeling. The warmth radiating throughout her body, flustering from her beating heart.

“You such a dork.” Amity chuckled, their locked eyes never breaking contact. The large gates began to slide open, the clanging noisedrawing away both the girls’ attention. They turned back to each other.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Luz grinned blissfully.

“You would’ve nevertheless, but yeah.... I guess you will. “

After a few sheepish waves and lasting smiles, Amity rushed inside. She made her way upstairs, in too good of a mood to let her siblings ruin it as they called to her. She flopped onto her bed followed by a gaily sigh. Her heart was racing. She’d never felt so...at ease. Maybe good could come from this. Besides, what could really go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. IM SO SORRY. I’ll try to update faster! I was going through some stuff and also THE PROMOS GOT ME DISTRACTED AS HELL. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED. See you all next time. Stay strong!
> 
> PLEASE READ ⚠️ ⚠️⚠️
> 
> Edit: To inform all who end up seeing this, just know that this story is on hiatus for a bit. I appreciate everyone’s patience and this story will most definitely NOT be discontinued. I love this story so much and love all the support but even still, one fic can really drain a writer. This is why I’m taking a break from this fic to write a grom one shot. Most likely it will come out before grom and by then ill have my inspiration back to write for “The Girl from Last Night”. You guys are awesome. Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
